ReOffender
by soundofpages
Summary: Oneshot. Rory and Logan are married but not happily... really short but I had to write it.


**A/N: Just a short oneshot about Rory and Logan. I don't own anything, the characters are not mine and the song is 'Re-Offender' by Travis... Caro**

* * *

**Re-Offender**

_Keeping up appearances  
Keeping up with the Jones's_

Another society dinner... For the last three years it had been like this. They would fight and they would slowly break each other. To outsiders they were the perfect couple. They even managed to convince Lorelai and Luke. Of course, her grandparents had been thrilled when they found out that Rory and Logan were getting married. His parents had not been as excited but accepted their decision. Only because they never really cared.

_Fooling my selfish heart  
Going through the motions  
But I'm fooling myself  
I'm fooling myself_

Looking the other way. That was something she could do well. She still thought he loved her, sometimes she only saw him as the others saw him, the caring husband. Every time she found a bra that was not hers, she would tell herself it was a gift from him placed so that she would find it. In the back of her mind Rory knew that Logan was cheating on her, he always had been. She did not want to see it because it hurt too much. She fell in love with a man who never even existed. Slowly, she was becoming aware of that, and yet she could do nothing against it. She had worked too hard to gain the acceptance of her mother and society to give it all up now.

_Cause you say you love me_

"I love you!" She believed him every single time he said those three little words. Maybe he meant them. No one knew that for sure not even he himself. It was just a phase Rory told herself and then a fleeting thought would pass her mind 'Have you ever heard of a phase that lasted three years?'. She would just shake her head and try to think of something else. Logan loved her.

_And then you do it again  
You do it again  
You say your sorries  
And then you do it again  
You do it again_

He told her he had to go on a business trip to New York. He often used that excuse. Well, it was believable, he owned a small newspaper there. A wedding gift from his father, so he could learn the business. And it was not a real lie, he really was meeting someone from the paper. She was a reporter, had beautiful green eyes, long legs and was totally in love with him. She reminded him of Rory when they were still in College, that was probably why she was so appealing to him. She still thought he was getting a divorce but that was something he could never do.

_Everybody thinks you're well  
Everybody thinks I'm ill  
Watching me fall apart  
Falling under your spell_

She made him feel guilty. No one had ever been able to do that and that was what was slowly breaking him. The guilt was eating away at his soul because he was cheating on the girl he married. He never had wanted to get married to begin with. He only did what was expected of him and that was to get married and have a child. He and Rory did not even have sex anymore, at least not with each other. And yet he could not leave her.

_But you're fooling yourself  
Your fooling yourself  
Cause you say you love me_

Yes, she was fooling herself. Thinking that she still loved him. It hurt when he was together with other women but she found a way to compensate the pain and pay Logan back. She was worse than he was. She was sleeping with one of his best friends. Colin did not seem to mind so much though.

_And then you do it again  
You do it again  
You say your sorries  
And then you do it again  
You do it again and again and again and again and again_

They were fooling themselves, each other and everyone else. They were telling themselves they were doing nothing wrong, they were telling each other that they were in love, they were keeping up the perfect facade of a happily married couple.

_But you're fooling yourself  
You're fooling yourself  
Cause you say you love me  
And then you do it again_

They were unfaithful, again and again. They were slowly breaking each other with their web of lies and deceit. But in the end they were not willing to give up what they had been working so hard for.

They hurt each other because they had to keep up appearances and that was what hurt most.


End file.
